thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiamat Almathea/Basic Biography
'Name' His birth name is Tiamat Almathea. 'Gender' Tiamat is male. 'District' Tiamat originated from District Four. 'Age' Tiamat is eighteen years old. 'Weapon' Tiamat specializes with a trident, but can suffice with a pole-arm of any type. Tiamat regularly uses tridents and spears to snare fish; his personal preference is a Trishula that descended from his father. Tiamat can use a Trishula as an offensive and defensive armament. To massacre his victims, Tiamat will disarm his opposition with a bolas and prevent movement before claiming their life. As a career, Tiamat can use other weapons to a certain extent, but his distinctive ability lies amongst tridents and pole-arms. 'Personality' Tiamat's character traits are somewhat contradictory to a career. He is very optimistic and sensible who is generally calm, easygoing and temperate. He can maintain a restful and composed conduct no matter the intensity of the situation. Tiamat shines with pure confidence and is unafraid to speak his impressions and judgements. Tiamat's principles value loyalty and faithfulness. His pledges and promises hold greater significance than life itself. Tiamat will withhold personal gain if he does so in vain. Individual profit is trivial if he must break meaningful ties with his treasured friends and family. To forsaken his honorable comrades for the title of victor will bring him no pride at all. Tiamat is very charismatic and genial. He is the life of the party that can engage in conversation and strike a witty joke or two. His striking, likeable personality will surely win the favouritism of the Capitol and other competitors. 'Appearance' Tiamat's physical structure is broad and robust, a skyscraper standing at six foot three. His deep, opaque black coffee eyes compliment his luxuriant, thick dark brown eyebrows. The port of his head is shaved to an inch and the starboard of his scalp cascades flowing, curly chestnut hair. Tiamat's fringe masks his forehead and trails down the side of his head. His skin tone is a fair apricot. Tiamat's chin and jawline are drizzled with stubble and a bristly mustache and sideburns. Tiamat's rosy pink lips arch like the sun across a horizon; an award-winning smile that shines an aura deep within the hearts of millions. His apparel abides to plain heavy-cotton t-shirts and loose track pants. Tiamat's defined tendons and captivating physical features often attract the riveted attentions of others. 'Strengths' Tiamat is an instinctively gifted swimmer at best. Tiamat lives and breathes aquatic sports and has a flawless grasp of the sea. His abilities range from hunting marine wildlife, to maneuvering through water, operating amphibious vehicles, and searching for fresh water. The lake is Tiamat's alternative habitat, the ocean is what revolves around Tiamat's life essence itself. Tiamat is abnormally enormous and exceptionally brawny and athletic. His rigorous training in preparation best profit his forearms. He is capable of throwing pole-arms and tridents at unimaginable distances some may regard as impossible for a mere human. Tiamat excels at hand-to-hand combat due to his height strength. Tiamat is a loyal companion and reliable ally; his personal principles will earn the recognition of most tributes in his games. 'Weaknesses' Tiamat's excessive weight doesn't make him a favorable candidate for climbing. Tiamat also lacks agility and mobility, excluding aquatic talents such as swimming. He has the necessary stamina to prolong in long-distance running but is absent of speed and momentum for short-distance sprints. He isn't very knowledgeable of plantation and wildlife. He cannot adapt to the solid surface nearly as adequately compared to his versatility in aquatic biomes. His survival skills are absolutely mediocre. Scavenging for edible material will be near impossible for Tiamat. If the environment is scarce of water bodies, Tiamat will inevitably plummet in his own vulnerabilities, becoming extremely reliant on his associates. 'Fears' Tiamat has a continual worry of forsaking the obedience and devotion of his companions and members of kin. A man of his word, Tiamat absolutely refuses to renounce a promise and wager all things meaningful provided his oath is kept. Should his vows and beliefs become vague and worthless, his principles and virtues will fry within thin air and evaporate. Tiamat's pride will melt and self-worth dissolve until nothing is left of his hollow self-conscience. 'Token' Tiamat will not bring any personal belongings into the arena. 'Alliance' An ideal alliance would initially be the careers. He will align with the high-caliber pact, but won't pause for a moment before ditching the mob if he perceives the careers too vicious for his liking. In this scenario, his affiliation with the careers won't last more than a day. If Tiamat ultimately abandons the careers, his next operation is to advance to the end as a loner. He may spare those that cannot fend for themselves, but other tributes that are thirsty for blood won't receive the benefit of mercy. 'Motive for Winning' Tiamat's father, Galeron, had the dream of claiming the title of victor and bringing pride to Ekhidna. Galeron competed for a proper life that would suit his wife and child. Tiamat's new acquired goal is to perfect Galeron's fantasy of emerging from The Hunger Games victorious. Tiamat highly values his integrity and loyalty; his promise of bringing dignity to his family and satisfaction to his deceased father holds significance greater than life. Word Count: 880 'Trivia' *Tiamat is the second tribute created by idkWill. *His weapon set came from a champion in League of Legends, with an ability to root down his prey with a bolas strike before scooping up the kill. *The revelation of Tiamat's character is derived from a friend with a stubborn craving for success and a kind heart. Kudos to you! :) *Tiamat's name is utilized to describe his personality and character. **'Tiamat' in the religions of the ancient near east is the name of a primordial sea serpent capable of mass chaos and destruction. This hints Tiamat's physical characteristics, colossal height, and the perception of Tiamat at first glance. **'Almathea' is twist to the name 'Amalthea', which in Greek Mythology is represented as a goat who nursed Zeus during his infant years. The name meaning of Amalthea is to soften or soothe. This hints Tiamat's soft and kindhearted nature.